Comme la pluie
by Aranis
Summary: La guerre transforme les hommes pourtant il faut continuer jusqu'au bout pour gagner et perdre son âme dans la douleur et le sang, voilà le prix à payer. Shika/Kiba. Death fic plutôt dark, mention de viol.


**Résumé :** La guerre transforme les hommes pourtant il faut continuer jusqu'au bout pour gagner et perdre son âme dans la douleur et le sang, voilà le prix à payer. .

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba (deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !)

**Rating :** M car death fic plutôt dark, mention de viol.

* * *

La pluie.

Il pleuvait ce soir là lorsque la mission prit fin. Les fines gouttelettes d'eau tombaient du ciel, s'écrasant sur le sol avec violence comme pour en effacer à tout jamais les traces du massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. La pluie glissait aussi sur la peau des responsables. Innocents, coupables, qui regardaient la scène d'un air blasé pour la plupart sauf un qui se détourna rapidement dans le but de masquer son dégoût croissant.

Il n'était pas censé montrer sa faiblesse pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Et cette odeur insupportable le prenait à la gorge, envahissant son être comme une vengeance post-mortem de ceux qu'il avait dû tuer un peu plus tôt. Une saveur particulière, métallique. Celle du sang.

Kiba grogna et s'arrêta enfin, présentant son visage à la pluie comme pour lui permettre de mieux laver sa peau tâchée de ce liquide vermillon qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants plus tard dans la clairière ce fut pour constater que les corps avaient disparu de même que ses coéquipiers. Ne restait que le sang, invisible dans l'obscurité mais dont il sentait la présence partout sur le sol, les troncs et les feuilles des arbres, s'effaçant lentement sous les assauts de la pluie.

Demain la nature resplendirait à nouveau comme si de rien n'était, oubliant cette énième bataille comme elle oublierait plus tard l'issue d'une guerre qui déchirait pour l'instant ses forêts et ses plaines. Tandis que lui…

* * *

Secouant la tête pour empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder à nouveau, le jeune homme brun fit demi-tour en direction du campement de son village natal. Il avait beau dire… S'il mourait quelqu'un le regretterait-il pour autre chose que ses talents de ninja ?

Est-ce que Lui le regretterait ?

Un sourire amer prit place sur le visage de l'Inuzuka, sourire qu'il dissimula adroitement une fois exposé à la lumière des torches comme il dissimulait maintenant toutes ses émotions pour ne pas paraître faible. Pas par orgueil, mais pour ne pas effrayer ses coéquipiers. Il en avait déjà vu tant craquer…

Il tint bon le temps que dura la traversée du campement, ne s'autorisant à craquer qu'une fois en sûreté, protégé du regard des autres par les lourdes teintures aux couleurs de Konoha.

Seulement à cet instant ses membres se mirent à trembler d'une peur et de l'horreur qu'il était parvenu à contenir jusque là. Jusqu'à cet instant où enfin il pouvait être lui. Jusqu'à cet instant où il pouvait cesser d'être un ninja pour redevenir homme.

C'est seulement là qu'il laissait la peur l'envahir, seulement là qu'il pleurait. D'avoir tué et de savoir qu'il devrait recommencer encore et encore à peine quelques heures plus tard. Ses tremblements ne cessaient pas et il sut qu'il devrait encore le faire.

Délaissant le repas déposé à son intention sur une petite table au centre de la tente, il se recomposa un visage impassible, traversant en sens inverse le camp endormi à cette heure pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

En faisant ça il désobéissait délibérément aux ordres mais pour l'instant rien ne lui importait autant que de parvenir enfin à son but. Un autre clairière, plus petite que la précédente où l'odeur du sang était moins présente.

Après tout cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois…

Avançant de quelques pas, Kiba se laissa tomber à genoux devant une petite stèle dressée à la va vite contre un rocher et cette fois il parvint à se retenir de pleurer, se contentant d'appuyer sa tête contre la pierre rendue froide par la nuit.

Il resta là quelques minutes. Quelques heures peut-être ? Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passa jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève mais l'aurore pointait déjà à l'horizon. Alors il fit demi-tour en direction du campement sans un regard pour la stèle où les noms de ses coéquipiers resteraient gravés pour l'éternité dans la pierre froide.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, vite effacée par la main du jeune homme qui referma ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint au campement qui s'éveillait peu à peu il était redevenu la parfaite petite arme qu'on attendait de lui.

La guerre pouvait reprendre.

* * *

Il se mit à pleuvoir encore lorsqu'il quitta le campement et à cet instant la pluie lui sembla être une bénédiction. Sous les gouttes incessantes personne ne remarqua son trouble. Pas même Lui qui avançait en tête du cortège.

Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval étaient plaqués contre sa nuque par la pluie et il paraissait énervé. Il faut dire que les indications fournies par leur espion s'étaient avérées fausses ce qui sous-entendait soit une négligence soit une trahison dans le pire des cas. Actuellement ils ne maîtrisaient rien et pouvaient tomber dans un guet-apens à chaque endroit exposé par lequel ils étaient obligés de passer.

Hors s'il y avait bien une chose que Shikamaru ne supportait pas, c'était bien de ne pas contrôler les choses, ce qui expliquait son actuelle irritation croissante mêlée à l'angoisse d'avoir peut-être étés piégés.

Arrivés à un endroit relativement protégé il fit un signe à ses coéquipiers qui s'arrêtèrent un instant en attendant la décision de leur leader. Kiba, lui, en profita pour détailler le profil du Nara tout en sentant son cœur se serrer comme chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait trop près. Son regard glissa le long du front plissé, des yeux mi-clos avant de s'arrêter sur les lèvres ourlés que le brun mordillait à cet instant dans ce geste lascif et sensuel à la fois qui lui était propre.

Un léger soupir lui échappa.

Il était sur de ne jamais avoir la chance de ne serait-ce que frôler ces dernières alors pourquoi s'infliger cette torture et continuer à les regarder malgré tout avec cette envie de les goûter comme le nectar envoûtant qu'elles représentaient ? Peut-être pour la même raison qui l'empêchait de détourner son regard du sien lorsqu'il le croisait involontairement. Cette même raison qui faisait que son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il y lisait la totale indifférence que son être inspirait au Nara.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'autre ne voyait rien alors que lui crevait à petit feu de ses sourires aujourd'hui disparus, de sa présence et de sa voix.

Sa voix… Kiba ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il parla enfin.

« Nous passerons la nuit ici. Vous avez interdiction de quitter le bivouac à partir du moment où les roulements auront commencés. »

Nouveau serrement de cœur, cette fois dû à l'angoisse. Comment allait-il faire ?

* * *

Kiba prit comme mesure de s'installer à l'extrémité du campement en espérant que cet éloignement suffirait pour masquer ses tremblements aux autres dans l'obscurité qui envahit progressivement le bivouac.

Il ne comptait pas désobéir à Shikamaru malgré le besoin pressant qui s'en faisait sentir dans son âme. C'était l'appel de son sang, résultat du pacte ancien qui liait chaque membre de la famille Inuzuka avec son frère de sang. Un chien. Le sien avait été Akamaru.

Lui aussi était mort le jour de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il s'était élancé pour prêter secours à Shino. Il avait suffit d'une seule seconde d'inattention pour que leur ennemi l'attaque sur le côté. En temps normal il serait mort mais Akamaru s'était interposé au dernier moment. C'était lui qui avait subi l'impact le plus important tandis que Kiba avait été propulsé contre un arbre. L'explosion qui suivit lui ayant brisé plusieurs côtes, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la lente mise à mort de ses coéquipiers pendant que lui s'enfonçait dans l'inconscience.

On ne le retrouva que trois jours plus tard, légèrement amoché en considérant l'exposition mortelle qu'avait été le fait de croiser Deidara avec une équipe de seulement trois personnes.

Il était le seul à avoir survécu et se reconstruisit lentement, oubliant peu à peu son chagrin pour devenir une arme mortelle qui tuait sans sentiments.

Cela calma du même coup les bavardages. Les racontars qui médisait sur sa survie miraculeuse disparurent en même temps que plusieurs de leurs auteurs qu'il exécuta sans la moindre once de remord. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Après tout, c'était la guerre et s'il était parvenu à surmonter la perte de ses coéquipiers pour se ranger à nouveau dans le camp de l'alliance contre Akatsuki on ne lui en demandait pas plus.

On ne lui demanda donc pas s'il s'était véritablement rétabli, de toute façon il n'aurait pas répondu. Répondre quoi ? Qu'il entendait toujours leurs cris dans ses cauchemars à tel point que ça l'empêchait de dormir nuits après nuits? Qu'il ne supportait plus l'odeur du sang sans se mettre à trembler ?

C'était impossible. La guerre avait déjà laissé sa trace sur lui et il n'imaginait même pas y survivre.

Il combattit ainsi sans but, jusqu'au jour où il le revit sur le champ de bataille. Shikamaru était debout, faisant face à une vingtaine de ninjas ennemis qui lui souriaient, visiblement contents d'être tombés face à un adversaire apparemment désarmé.

Ca avait duré l'espace d'un battement de cil.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux ils étaient morts, Shikamaru surplombant leur corps avec son flegme légendaire avant de croiser son regard dans lequel il put lire une légère surprise. Puis le brun avait tremblé légèrement et s'était effondré au ralentit, rattrapé juste à temps par Kiba qui le ramena au campement avant de retourner sur le champ de bataille.

A cet instant rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant en s'allongeant il le revit. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps fin et musclé qu'il avait pu sentir en le soulevant entre ses bras. Et son cœur se serra légèrement dans une sensation qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir.

Cette nuit là il pleura d'avoir retrouvé ses émotions, d'être redevenu un homme dans une guerre qui les détruisait tous à petit feu. Il pleura aussi parce qu'il l'aimait…

* * *

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. Quelque chose de léger en temps normal qui serait passé inaperçu en temps normal ou s'il avait réellement dormi mais qui suffit pour l'instant à le tirer de sa mélancolie passagère et lorsqu'il se releva son cœur rata un battement.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres se trouvait Shikamaru somnolant à demi à la lueur du feu qui découpait nettement l'ombre de l'homme derrière lui. Un homme avec un kunaï…

« NON ! »

Son cri fit sursauter l'homme et Shikamaru se retourna à temps pour éviter le coup fatal qui ne fit que lui entailler l'épaule à la place. Le brun l'acheva d'un coup à la carotide avant de se retourner vers Kiba pour lui crier ses directives.

« Réveille les autres ! »

Mais lui n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait que le sang qui coulait le long du bras de Shikamaru qui grimaçait en faisant face à un deuxième adversaire sorti de l'ombre à la suite du premier.

Il se précipita à la rescousse du brun, enfonçant sa lame dans la gorge de l'homme qui s'effondra devant lui en émettant un râle de détresse alors que le Nara se tournait vers lui, apparemment en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Je t'avais dis de réveiller les autres !

- Je… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça ! »

A cet instant la guerre leur paraissait loin. Loin le fait de devoir cacher ses émotions, les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors que lui-même se mordait les lèvres.

« Tu… »

Il ne continua pas, détaillant comme sans y croire Kiba qui baissait les yeux sous son regard inquisiteur avant de semble-t-il se reprendre et de partir chercher leurs coéquipiers que le bruit du combat avait réveillé. Quelques uns ne se levèrent pas. Ceux là avaient croisé la route de leurs assaillant et leurs yeux désormais clos ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Ils étaient morts.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent l'Inuzuka eut à subir une série de châtiments particulièrement sévères dont la mesure principale était son confinement pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne savait pas comment mais quelqu'un, peut-être Shikamaru, avait réussi à découvrir ses allées et venues nocturnes et maintenant on s'en servait pour le punir.

Il crut devenir fou le temps que dura son enfermement jusqu'au jour où il put enfin sortir de la tente confinée dans laquelle il n'était resté qu'une semaine. On avait encore besoin de lui, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait pas subit une punition plus sévère. S'il ne s'était pas agi de lui, il serait sûrement mort pour avoir désobéi à son supérieur et laissé ses camarades se faire tuer.

Au lieu de ça les missions reprirent de plus belle et finalement l'effet était le même. Simplement plus long, insidieux mais le résultat était identique.

Shikamaru avait disparu. Il ne le voyait plus et cela contribuait à l'état de vie suspendue dans lequel il effectuait les missions les plus dangereuses, les plus atroces et meurtrières. Celles où il revenait couvert de sang et se glissait en tremblant dans ses draps après s'être frotté la peau à faire mal. L'odeur ne disparaissait plus…

* * *

Et puis un jour lorsqu'il rentra dans sa tente il était là.

Immédiatement son cœur se serra devant l'impassibilité de Shikamaru qui lui faisait face, immobile au milieu de l'espèce de pièce qui lui servait de lieu de vie. Il attendit simplement que Kiba pose une question. Pas celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres, celle là il parvint à la retenir en se mordant la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant simplement du brun qui lui faisait face pour venir frôler la peau nue de son bras, lui arrachant un frisson que Kiba ne parvint pas totalement à dissimuler. Puis il se pencha, laissant sa bouche glisser vers l'oreille de l'Inuzuka pour y murmurer quelques mots.

« Ca dépend… C'est à toi de voir. »

Et alors que Kiba allait répliquer qu'il n'en savait rien, ses lèvres lui frôlèrent la nuque. Cette fois malgré toute sa volonté un gémissement lui échappa, laissant un sourire victorieux apparaître sur le visage de Shikamaru qui en profita pour poser sa paume contre le torse du brun et le faire glisser sur le lit de camp de la tente.

Il le dominait maintenant entièrement, une jambe passée de chaque côté du corps de Kiba qui gémit à nouveau lorsque le brun entreprit de lui retirer sa veste de juunin. Il ne se pressait pas, faisant glisser un à un les boutons du vêtement qui glissa à terre alors que Shikamaru entreprenait de découvrir son torse des mains, redessinant lascivement les muscles du brun qui ne put que s'empêcher de gémir en frémissant, totalement à sa merci.

Soudain, reprenant ses esprits Kiba tenta de se dégager mais Shikamaru fut le plus rapide. Plaquant les mains de l'Inuzuka au dessus de sa tête, il fit glisser sa propre veste au sol pour permettre à ce dernier d'admirer le corps fin et bien dessiné qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Puis ses mains descendirent. Toujours plus bas, le Nara s'arrêta à la ceinture qu'il entreprit lentement de défaire. Toujours sans un mot, seuls leurs souffles précipités résonnaient dans l'espace clos. Enfin le pantalon rejoignit à terre les deux chemises ne laissant plus à Kiba mort de honte que son boxer où se dessinait nettement son excitation.

Shikamaru arborait maintenant un sourire franchement narquois et fit glisser sa main sur le tissu tendu, arrachant un glapissement à sa victime consentante. Puis lui-même retira son pantalon dévoilant un boxer qui devait être au moins tout aussi serré que celui de Kiba qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du corps maintenant presque nu du brun.

Ses yeux remontèrent longuement jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres de Shikamaru qui passa dessus une langue mutine avant de descendre sa bouche sur le torse de Kiba qui faillit crier sous la torture délicate des lèvres fraîche sur sa peau brûlante.

Enfin, semblant céder à une pulsion Kiba ondula légèrement, faisant se frôler leurs entrejambes respectives dans un cri de désir commun. Puis Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, balançant même sa tête en arrière sous la sensation délicieusement frustrante provoquée par le contact de leurs envies respectives.

D'un claquement de doigt il interrompit le jutsu d'immobilisation qui paralysait Kiba depuis quelques minutes déjà, permettant enfin à l'Inuzuka de le toucher, chose que ce dernier s'empressa bien évidemment de faire, plaquant son vis-à-vis contre la toile tendue de la tente pour redessiner à son tour son corps de la langue, s'attardant un instant sur les tétons dressés du brun qu'il mordilla, lui arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir avant de continuer sa descente toujours plus bas, ses mains titillant l'élastique du boxer de l'autre qui gémit un instant avant de craquer à son tour.

Shikamaru retira lui-même son boxer avant de reprendre ses activités premières, ses mains lui parcourant le dos, glissant de sa nuque vers ses fesses qu'il empoigna à nouveau pour frotter leurs bassins avec ferveur. Puis comme Kiba frôlait sa virilité douloureusement tendue, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, décuplant le désir de l'autre par la caresse de son souffle brûlant sur sa peau.

L'Inuzuka gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière ce qui permit à Shikamaru de reprendre le contrôle. Il fit glisser le brun pantelant sur le lit, retirant son boxer trop gênant avant de s'interrompre devant la vision définitivement affolante d'un Kiba nu, étendu sur le lit les joues rouges à la fois d'excitation et de gêne devant le regard gourmand de l'autre.

Perdant toute mesure, il se pencha en avant, ravissant enfin les lèvres chaudes et sucrées du brun qui gémit longuement sous la passion du baiser. Puis il lui présenta ses doigts que Kiba lécha avec ferveur, faisant déglutir le Nara qui s'imaginait l'effet d'un tel traitement sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Kiba gémit douloureusement lorsqu'il glissa un premier doigt en lui mais se cambra rapidement sous la caresse d'une main remontant son excitation dressée. Deux autres doigts suivirent puis il cessa totalement de le masturber et se retira complètement sous un grognement réprobateur. Shikamaru ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Patience mon loup… »

Enfin positionné, le brun se laissa délicatement couler en lui et il cria. Plaisir, douleur mêlée, n'entendit pas l'autre glapir et se crispa légèrement alors que Shikamaru parcourait sa nuque d'une myriade de baisers, comme pour se faire pardonner. Puis lorsque la souffrance commença à disparaître il bougea légèrement, arrachant un cri au brun qui le possédait entièrement, corps et âme.

« Oh putain ! »

Un autre mouvement suivit et il se mit à onduler, s'empalant toujours un peu plus sur le sexe dressé de Shikamaru sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de passer ses jambes autour des hanches du brun dont les coups de boutoir semblait chaque fois le transporter un peu plus loin dans le plaisir. Lorsque l'autre atteint un point particulier Kiba ne put retenir un feulement rauque avant de se perdre à nouveau dans l'abîme du plaisir.

Ayant remarqué sa réaction Shikamaru mit un point d'honneur à revenir butter contre ce point, usant et abusant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de l'autre se resserrer autour de lui et ne fasse glisser sa main sur la hampe de chair qu'il caressa vivement avant que Kiba ne capitule. L'Inuzuka fut le premier à jouir, se répandant dans un cri rauque entre leurs corps parfaitement emboîtés, bientôt rejoint par Shikamaru qui s'effondra sur lui quelques instants plus tard.

Ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant leurs souffles coupés par le plaisir avant que Shikamaru ne se lève. Le brun récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla sous l'œil étonné de Kiba.

Puis s'approchant de l'Inuzuka il lui prit le menton, déposant un dernier baiser entre passion et violence sur les lèvres du brun avant de se retirer avec un sourire en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu as été parfait mon loup… »

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tente Kiba était anéanti.

Son amour, l'homme de sa vie s'était servi de lui. Il n'était rien pour lui et maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, maintenant qu'il l'avait possédé comme vulgaire une catin il ne s'embarrassait plus de lui.

Il eut froid, il se sentait sale et il pleura. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de la mission de nuit, celle ou Shikamaru avait failli être tué. C'est à ce moment là seulement qu'il avait montré sa faiblesse et cela avait du suffire au Nara pour comprendre. Comprendre qu'il pourrait aisément jouer avec son corps sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer et lui s'était laissé avoir lamentablement.

Se relevant, il constata qu'il tremblait et sortit du camp pour se laver en faisant fi de la punition qui pesait sur lui. Pourtant il eut beau frotter et frotter encore il se sentait toujours aussi sale et faible d'avoir laissé l'autre le toucher. Il pleura encore avant de rentrer au campement où Shizune ne lui fit aucune réflexion en lui tendant un nouvel ordre de mission.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là personne ne le félicita. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre il faisait peur aux autres. Pas parce que la mission ne l'avait pas dégoûtée. Mais parce qu'il y avait prit plaisir. Il avait prit plaisir à sentir les corps s'effondrer sans vie sous le tranchant de ses armes, il avait prit plaisir à entendre leurs hurlements d'horreur et à sentir le sang envahir son univers.

Il n'y avait plus d'homme en lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre il se comporta comme une arme parfaite.

Pourtant lorsqu'il rentra dans sa tente, l'autre lui faisait face et il se remit à trembler. Shikamaru lui souriait, mauvais.

« Allons mon loup, tu ne comptais quand même pas m'échapper ? » Il ne répondit pas et l'autre s'approcha, accentuant son sourire à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son corps recroquevillé de terreur. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais… Bien au contraire. »

Mais quand il tenta de le repousser l'autre le retint fermement par les mains, faisant enfin réagir Kiba qui glapit et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Non, laisse moi !

- Pas question. » La voix était implacable. « Sais-tu ce que ça me fais ? Je suis tellement accro à ton corps mon loup... C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Du moins pas pour l'instant… »

Puis ses gestes devinrent pressés et il immobilisa Kiba en utilisant un jutsu d'emprisonnement, celui habituellement utilisé sur les prisonniers reconnu le brun ce qui le terrorisa d'autant plus. Il se contentait maintenant de pleurer, laissant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter glisser sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Shikamaru qui était en train de le déshabiller s'interrompit pour en attraper une avec sa langue et lui sourit d'un air lubrique avant de le pénétrer brutalement en lui arrachant un cri de douleur pure sous la sensation de déchirement.

Puis au terme d'un ballet immuable le brun jouit longuement en lui avant de se retirer. Il se rhabilla puis partit en baisant une dernière fois ses lèvres, le laissant seul avec son désespoir. Ce fut Shizune qui le trouva le lendemain, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa tente et balançant son corps meurtri d'avant en arrière en fixant un point invisible dans les airs.

A cet instant il n'était ni l'arme ni l'homme. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de plus, un jeune homme un peu rêveur catapulté trop vite dans une guerre qui le détruisait. Une victime parmi tant d'autres…

* * *

Elle le prit sous son aile et l'éloigna du champ de bataille, le soigna, le calma et lui apprit peu à peu à vivre avec son passé. Au fil du temps son état s'améliora et il parut enfin en paix le jour où il recommença à rire.

Pourtant la nuit… il revoyait son visage. La nuit il hurlait, gémissait et pleurait en le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. La nuit il lui hurlait sa souffrance aussi fort que son amour mais personne ne l'entendait. Il se réveillait toutes les nuits, pleurant dans son lit en silence parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Qu'on sache qu'il était faible…

Et puis un jour il dut repartir en mission. Rejoindre un groupe qui avait parait-il obtenu des renseignement sur l'Akatsuki.

Pourtant il aurait du comprendre. Il n'avait rien dit et l'autre le savait.

Il le comprit à la minute où leurs yeux se croisèrent mais quelque chose vint troubler les réjouissances, une grande blonde qui vint se jeter dans les bras du Nara qui la serra sans réellement la voir. Comme elle continuait à minauder entre ses bras Shikamaru céda, baissant finalement son visage vers le sien, embrassant Ino qui le regardait avec une adoration non feinte. Et Kiba réalisa avec horreur qu'elle l'aimait. Lui, son tortionnaire, son bourreau. L'homme auquel il s'était livré cœur et âme. Celui qu'il aimait toujours malgré tout…

Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit que Shikamaru avait compris lui aussi et tenta de détourner son regard, de ne pas laisser l'autre lire dans ses pensées mais c'était déjà trop tard et si Shikamaru parvint à dissimuler son sourire triomphant, la lueur de ses yeux ne laissait planer aucun doute.

Il avait gagné… définitivement.

* * *

Cette nuit là Kiba s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt. Pas pour échapper à ses cauchemars mais pour échapper à l'homme jaloux et maladif qui possédait son cœur.

Il courut sans discontinuer pendant des heures en ne regardant pas où il allait. C'est donc par hasard qu'il tomba sur lui. Il recula alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi et ne put que murmurer.

« Non… »

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui, découvrant un sourire carnassier. Le même que celui de Shikamaru avant qu'il… Sauf que les yeux de son adversaire n'étaient pas bruns, ils étaient bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

« Deidara. »

Décidemment il était maudit !

« Kiba-kun, quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Le brun frissonna.

« Comment…

- Comment je connais ton prénom ? Voyons, tu me vexes… Crois-tu réellement que j'allais ignorer l'identité du seul être qui m'ait jamais survécu ?

- …Le seul ?

- L'Unique ! Tu devrais te sentir flatté. Bientôt tu seras à toi seul le premier… et le dernier ! »

Soudain l'être qui lui faisait face explosa en un millier d'éclats d'argile alors que le souffle le projetait contre un arbre qu'il percuta dans un craquement sourd.

Le souffle lui manqua et il vit des papillons noirs voler devant ses yeux lorsqu'il releva le regard vers Deidara qui lui souriait étrangement avec un pur sadisme.

« Tiens, on dirait que l'histoire se répète, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne le put pas de toute façon car le poing du blond s'abattit sur sa poitrine qui émit un nouveau craquement alors que du sang commençait à couler sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait pour s'empêcher de crier. Un coup de pied dans les côtes, cette fois la douleur était si forte qu'il voulu hurler. Sans succès…

« Je crois que tu as un poumon perforé. Normalement tu devrais mourir dans une heure ou deux mais bon… C'est tellement jouissif de tuer et je m'en voudrai de rater mon coup cette fois encore donc tu comprendras si je m'acharne encore un peu ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, une lame apparut dans sa main qu'il dirigea vers le cœur du brun toujours immobile.

« Ce fut un plaisir… »

Puis Kiba ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui mettrait fin à sa vie avant de les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Il avait cru entendre une voix… Mais non, c'était impossible.

Pourtant lorsqu'il tourna la tête au prix d'un effort douloureux il le vit.

* * *

Shikamaru faisait face à Deidara qu'il venait apparemment de détourner de sa cible en utilisant le kagemane no justu. Maintenant les deux hommes se toisaient de loin, chacun jaugeant la force de l'autre d'un œil critique alors que le Nara se maudissait de ne pas avoir apporté une fusée de détresse.

A cet instant il n'aurait eu qu'à la balancer dans les airs pour qu'une équipe de secours ne débarque pour s'occuper du brun allongé un peu plus loin. Au lieu de ça maintenant il se voyait contraint de gagner en encourant le risque de perdre Kiba à tout instant.

Il accentua donc sa prise sur l'explosif membre de l'Akatsuki qui émit un rire sardonique avant de lancer à son tour toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Ce ne serait pas un combat classique mais une lutte de chakra.

Si Shikamaru parvenait à le faire plier à sa volonté, l'étreinte mortelle des ombres le ferait suffoquer aussi sûrement qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, n'en déplaise à Kisame. Par contre, si dans le cas contraire c'était lui qui submergeait le Nara de sa puissance, il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à l'achever en utilisant une bombe quelconque. Pas besoin de gâcher un de ses chefs-d'œuvre, de toute façon il n'aurait plus assez de chakra dans les veines pour résister à la plus faible explosion.

Ils luttèrent donc de toutes leurs forces mais au bout de quelques minutes à peine Deidara se mit à rire. Il était définitivement trop loin du brun et ce dernier était trop faible pour l'achever ! Pourtant lorsque la pression de son chakra le submergea, l'autre disparut.

Un clone ? L'air stupéfait de Deidara s'accentua lorsque le vrai Shikamaru réapparut… derrière lui et lui attrapa les poignets, laissant l'ombre mortelle prendre possession du corps du blond qui suffoqua rapidement.

Puis Shikamaru fit demi-tour sans un regard pour le corps de son adversaire qui s'écroula dans son dos et se précipita aux côtés de Kiba qui perdait doucement ses attaches en s'enfonçant dans une sorte de brume cotonneuse d'une douceur infinie.

« Kiba ? Kiba tu m'entends ? » L'air affolé du brun fit quelque peu sortir l'Inuzuka de sa torpeur alors que l'autre continuait sa folle litanie, s'agrippant désespérément à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… »

Kiba voulut parler. Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné mais les mots ne purent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Chut mon amour ne parle pas, tout va bien je vais te ramener et tu vas vivre. Je ne te ferai plus aucun mal, je t'aime trop, pardonne-moi mon amour je t'en supplie… »

Shikamaru continuait à parler tout en laissant les larmes perler, roulant sur ses joues blêmes jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt frais posé sur ses lèvres ne le fasse taire. A travers ses larmes il vit Kiba lui sourire et sentit une douleur incommensurable l'envahir à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser un tel ange. Puis le brun parla et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre tant sa voix était faible.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que… La guerre nous a tous changé…

- Mais la guerre ne peut pas expliquer que je t'ai fait mal à ce point ! Je… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer moi-même pourtant je t'aimais, je t'aimais de tout mon cœur et… »

Il s'interrompit encore une fois, le même doigt posé sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

« Je… moi aussi je t'aimais… »

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du brun lorsqu'il prononça ses mots et Shikamaru ne put étouffer un sanglot quand il comprit ce que l'autre savait déjà depuis longtemps. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de rentrer à temps au campement.

C'était un adieu…

« Embrasse-moi. »

Il lui obéit machinalement, sentant son cœur se déchirer avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles du brun, mêlant leurs souffles dans un baiser au goût de sang. Puis Kiba se retira, contemplant une dernière fois le visage tant chéri et chuchota un dernier aveux.

« Je t'aimais et …je t'aime encore... »

Puis ses yeux se voilèrent d'une ombre qui ne partirait plus et il s'endormi pour toujours dans le bras de son amant qui resta là pendant des heures, pleurant sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il resta là sans bouger mais elle ne s'intensifia pas.

C'était une pluie fine, bruine légère qui recouvrit les deux amants comme si, désireuse de ne pas oublier, la nature elle-même tentait de retenir la forme de leurs corps, cœurs et âmes enlacés à jamais.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

Le mot de l'auteur :

Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Pas taper ! Même s'il s'agit d'une death-fic !

Bref, c'est pas la joie là… Je m'en veux un peu de gâcher votre bonne humeur mais que voulez-vous... Quand je l'ai écrit c'était pas une période rose pour moi.

En attendant je vous dis… à bientôt ?

Aranis


End file.
